Moment of Insanity
by Cielheart Ie'chan
Summary: "No, Naruto! Aku tidak lihat apa-apa… jadi jangan menyeretku dalam urusan politik desa ini. Lagipula kalau kau begitu ngebet ingin mempererat hubungan politik Suna dan Konoha dengan proposal omong kosong seperti ini, kenapa bukan kau saja yang menikahi Kazekage? Lagipula setahuku, homosexual sudah bukan hal yang asing." / Two-Shoot / for el Cierto


"You _WHAAATT_?" Ino berkoar murka, tanpa sadar berdiri dari kursi dan menggebrak meja di depannya hingga sang benda berdecit nyaring akibat tergeser beberapa senti. Gadis pirang itu bahkan tidak peduli pada wajah kaget dan pandangan tidak setuju yang dilayangkan Koharu Utatane dan Homura Mitokado, dua petinggi Konohagakure yang sejak tadi berdiri dan bertindak sebagai pendengar di sisi pemuda berjubah hokage yang saat ini menciut akibat _aquamarine_ Ino yang mulai memerah marah dan mungkin saja mengeluarkan sharingan meski ia bukan Uchiha.

"Err… Ino-chan, tenang sedikit. Konoha-"

"Jangan suruh aku tenang dengan omong kosongmu, Naruto!" Ino memotong kasar. Membuat si _blonde_ di seberang meja refleks menutup mulut sembari meringis tipis. Hal itu jelas membuat Ino nyaris—hanya nyaris—terkekeh lucu mendapati sang Rokudaime Hokage seolah berpenyakit ambeien kalau ia tidak sibuk mengontrol emosi yang menggodanya memakai Shintensin no Jutsu pada sang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. "Dan jangan seenaknya memilihku sebagai tumbal atas nama Konoha," tambahnya keki. Semakin melotot untuk mempertegas ucapannya.

"Tapi, Ino-chan…" Naruto setengah merengek. "Kau lihat-"

"_No_, Naruto! Aku tidak lihat apa-apa… jadi jangan menyeretku dalam urusan politik desa ini," lagi-lagi Ino memotong kasar. Mengabaikan pandangan memelas Hokage keenam di depannya. "Lagipula kalau kau begitu ngebet ingin mempererat hubungan politik Suna dan Konoha dengan proposal omong kosong seperti ini, kenapa bukan kau saja yang menikahi Kazekage? Lagipula setahuku, homosexual sudah bukan hal yang asing."

Satu – kosong!

_Inner_ Ino terkekeh iblis mendapati bukan hanya sang Rokudaime yang membiru ngeri membayangkan prospek ucapannya, tapi juga Koharu dan Homura mulai memerah dengan mulut membuka dan menutup persis ikan koi.

Gadis pirang itu jelas tidak peduli, ia hanya mengangkat bahu cuek lalu menghilang di balik pintu ruang Hokage. Menjauh dari menara orang paling berkuasa di Konoha itu sebelum mereka terbebas dari jerat ucapan mautnya.

"Lumayan bisa balas dendam…" batinnya senang meski belum puas. Maklum, Ino sangat tahu watak sang Hokage yang berjuluk _knucklehead_ itu. Ia tidak akan menyerah sebelum menerima jawaban _iya_ dari mulutnya.

.

NARUTO

.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

.

Story:

Cielheart Ie'chan

.

Pairing:

Gaara/Ino

.

Warning:

Canon (?), OOC, typo and segala keanehan lain

.

This fic I dedicated to el Cierto, my fav author, who is so awesome and generous to writes Blacklist of Happiness for me. Hope you like it, honey... Sorry, never write our fav pairing till now.

oOo

"Dasar Rokudaime idiot! Seenaknya memaksa orang menikah? Huh, memangnya sejak kapan petinggi Konoha membuka biro jodoh? Lebih terdengar seperti germo penjual kunoichi hehe…" Ino geli sendiri. Aneh masih bisa tertawa di tengah ironi hidupnya—atau lebih tepatnya, ironi keanehan otak _unpredictable_ Naruto yang membuat ia terkena imbasnya. "Lagipula tidak disangka, ternyata Konoha dan Suna dipenuhi... waaah!"

Gadis pirang itu berhenti mengomel. Refleks mematung dengan wajah takjub begitu _aquamarine_nya tertumbuk pada pemandangan indah yang terhampar di depannya.

Tepat di jalan masuk menuju monumen pahlawan Konoha tampak jejeran pohon sakura yang mulai berbunga. Tidak terlalu lebat bila mengingat saat ini masih awal maret. Namun keheningan dan semilir angin yang bertiup dan menggoyang ranting, lalu menerbangkan pucuk-pucuk sakura di sekitar area itu sukses menghantar aura mistis direlung Ino. Membuat Yamanaka muda itu menahan nafas sesaat, seolah terkena genjutsu yang membuat ia teringat sejarah hidupnya hingga kini.

Kenal Sakura,_ fans_ Sasuke, team delapan, _rocky twelve_, misi berbahaya, kematian Asuma-sensei, murid Tsunade-sishou, perang ninja keempat, anggota T&I department, lalu…

"Airmata…"

"Huh?" Ino menyahut bingung. Kembali ke alam nyata sembari menoleh kearah kiri, tempat terdengarnya suara.

Dan benar saja, di bawah salah satu pohon sakura tampak sesosok pemuda berambut merah dengan tatto kanji _Ai_ merah di sebelah kiri dahi. Berwajah datar nan tenang, penuh aura misterius yang mengingatkan Ino pada tundra beku di puncak Amegakure. Well, itu juga kalau sang tundra beku yang di maksud memang ada.

Pemuda bermata sewarna _turquoise_ itu menatap Ino tepat dititik buta. Mengedutkan sudut bibir, seolah menahan senyum lucu entah karena apa, sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Kau menangis," ujarnya datar. Lebih terdengar memberi pernyataan daripada heran, namun dengan nada lembut yang seolah menarik alam bawah sadar Ino untuk merespon. Melupakan titah sang Ayah saat kecil. _Jangan mengobrol dengan orang asing._

So, gadis pirang itu refleks mencelus. Buru-buru menghapus butiran air yang entah sejak kapan menghiasi wajah mulus ber_make-up_ tipisnya sebelum berkacak pinggang sebal. Langsung ingat dendam kesumatnya pada Naruto.

"Ck, Ini semua karena orang bodoh yang menyebut dirinya Rokudaime," semprot Ino kesal. "Apa-apaan dia, seenaknya menjadikan aku tumbal dalam perjanjian politik desa? Dasar menyebalkan!" lanjutnya marah, tidak peduli sedang menumpahkan kekesalan pada orang tak dikenal. Ino bahkan tidak peduli meski pemuda yang hanya berjarak dua meter di hadapannya itu kini sibuk mengulum senyum tipis mendengar ocehannya. "Dan kau tahu apa yang paling parah?"

"Hm?" Si mata panda—begitu Ino tiba-tiba memberi_ nickname_ saat menyadari lingkaran hitam mirip panda di sekitar mata pria itu—merespon singkat. Bukan karena penasaran, tapi lebih karena gadis di depannya memberi ruang untuk bersuara meski pemuda berambut merah itu sangat yakin, ia akan tetap menjawab tanpa direspon.

Dan tentu saja, begitu merasa mendapat perhatian, Ino langsung menjawab dengan wajah antusias. Lebih terlihat sedang bergosip daripada sedang menceritakan nasib malangnya sendiri.

"Bisa-bisanya anggota dewan Konoha dan Suna setuju! Bahkan Naruto bilang Kazekage juga setuju. Yang benar saja? Orang itu menyedihkan sekali! Mau-maunya menikahi kunoichi tak dikenal atas perintah petinggi Suna… seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja! Entah kenapa, aku jadi khawatir, jangan-jangan Kazekage Suna itu terlalu jelek hingga tidak ada satu kunoichi Suna pun yang tertarik melahirkan anak-anaknya. Frustasi, Dewan Suna terpaksa menyusun rencana jahat dan menjebak Naruto dalam genjutsu agar menumbalkan tubuhku yang mulus dan tidak bernoda… hah, seperti aku akan terjebak rencana jahat mereka? Maaf saja, si Kazekage… Hem, namanya siapa, ya? Lupa… tidak penting, sih!"

"Gaara. Namanya Sabaku no Gaara," jawab sang pemuda. Kali ini diiringi tawa ringan yang memang sejak tadi berusaha ia tahan.

Ino yang tidak terima ditertawai karena merasa derita hidupnya tidak lucu menggembungkan pipi dengan alis mengkerut sebal. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia hanya mengibaskan tangan tidak peduli. Merasa pemuda di depannya pastilah menganggap cerita Ino hanya rekaan dan menemukan ironi lucu yang lolos sensor humor gadis pirang itu.

"Pasti namanya sejelek orangnya," ujar Ino yakin. Membuat si pemuda bertatto _Ai_ berhenti tertawa. Sedikit mengerutkan dahi yang… err, tanpa alis?

Ino nyaris terkikik mendapati hal ini. Merasa aneh seseorang tega mencukuri alisnya sendiri demi _fashion_. Atau jangan-jangan, orang ini baru keluar dari torture gaya baru ala Ibiki Morino. Cabut satu persatu bulu alis sampai mengaku sebagai tersangka? haha… Ino kembali menahan geli meski _inner_nya jelas terbahak dengan aksi guling-guling ala anime.

"Hm?" Si pemilik _turquoise_ bergumam pelan. Memasang ekspresi bingung nan polos dengan wajah meneleng ke kiri, heran mendapati gadis pirang di depannya berwajah bak kebelet pipis.

Aksi yang Ino sadari menggemaskan dan membuat ia mau tidak mau, menyita waktu untuk meneliti keseluruhan postur pemuda yang entah sejak kapan memperdekat jarak di antara mereka. Terlalu dekat hingga Ino bisa menangkap samar wangi_ mint_ bercampur pasir kering dan matahari sore, menyatu dengan semilir angin beraroma sakura yang ia hirup.

Si pemilik mata sewarna langit itu baru sadar, ternyata pemuda di depannya cukup tampan—oke, ralat! Pemuda di hadapannya sangat tampan meski tanpa alis, kalau Ino boleh jujur.

Memakai _long sleeves_ aneh menyerupai_ trench coat_ sewarna darah dengan rompi agak pudar di bagian dada. Tampak serasi dengan warna rambut dan tattoo _Ai_ di dahinya yang berwarna sama, meski lebih terang. Memanggul gentong besar—entah berisi apa—yang mengingatkan Ino pada jam pasir.

Yamanaka muda itu mengerutkan dahi tipis. Bingung tidak menemukan hitai-ate di manapun meski ia sangat yakin pemuda di depannya seorang shinobi. Lagipula…

"Hey," Si mata panda membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Kembali berwajah datar, namun dengan nada khawatir yang terdengar jelas. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" lanjutnya.

"Huh? Oh, _sorry_ hehe…" Ino terkekeh salah tingkah. Malu sudah meneliti tubuh orang seenaknya. Untung jiwa _fansgirl_nya sudah lama mati. Kalau tidak, saat ini tubuhnya sudah berkubang diilernya sendiri. Maklum, pemuda di depan Ino jelas masuk hitungan _pemandangan indah yang tidak dapat ditolak_. "Oh, ya… Yamanaka Ino," ujarnya mengulurkan tangan diiringi senyum lebar.

Si mata panda tersentak sesaat—reaksi aneh yang Ino prediksi sebagai: terkejut berkenalan dengan gadis cantik (insert: giggling ala fansgirl), melirik jemari Ino yang masih menggantung di udara, lalu balas mengulurkan tangan dengan wajah melembut, sedikit menarik sudut bibir yang nyaris membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Rei Gaara," balasnya tenang.

Kedua jemari bersentuhan. Memberi sensasi aneh mirip chidori yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh sang Yamanaka hingga ia nyaris menarik tangannya kembali. Sayang, tubuh gadis pirang itu terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan, terutama saat _aquamarine_nya terpaku pada mata sehijau hutan Konoha di depannya. Mata sebeku_ turquoise_ yang tiba-tiba merefleksikan emosi sang pemilik yang sulit ia terka.

"Gaara…" Ino menggumam pelan. Masih dalam hipnotis aneh yang membuat ia menahan nafas. Untungnya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena di saat berikutnya gadis itu tiba-tiba keluar dari pesona. Menyipitkan mata curiga begitu meregistrasi gumamannya yang tadi. "Gaara?" tanyanya memperjelas. Refleks menarik tangannya kembali dengan wajah sebal, setengah menghentakkan kaki mirip anak kecil. "Kazekage itu sengaja menghantuiku atau nama kalian memang pasaran, sih? Menyebalkan sekali!" umpatnya menggembungkan pipi. Lagi-lagi tidak peduli—atau malah tidak sadar—orang yang ia caci di depan mata.

"Mungkin ayah Kazekage adalah _fans_ku, sampai nama anaknya mirip namaku," balas Gaara datar, sedikit mengangkat bahu cuek. _Well,_ niatnya sih bukan melucu karena, toh pemuda _stoic_ itu jelas bukan keturunan pelawak. Makanya, ia sangat terkejut—yang dalam arti melebarkan mata semili—mendapati Ino tiba-tiba terduduk sembari memegang perut, sibuk menahan tawa.

"Gaa- haha… Gaara, kau lucu haha…" Ino menjawab terputus-putus. Kali ini berganti posisi, berbaring menelentang di pinggir jalan dengan mata tertutup dan mulut yang tersungging lebar.

Pemuda yang berdiri menjulang tinggi di atasnya bahkan bisa melihat butiran bening yang lolos dari kelopak yang menutupi permata sebiru langit itu. Membuat Gaara mau tidak mau terpaksa mempertanyakan kewarasan Ino.

Maklum, saat bertemu, gadis pirang itu jelas menitikkan air mata sedih. Tapi sekarang... baru kali ini ia melihat seseorang menangis karena terlalu senang.

Meski begitu, Gaara memilih diam. Asyik menikmati sensasi aneh yang ditawarkan pemandangan di bawahnya.

Tawa riang, wajah yang merona merah, semilir angin yang membelai anak rambut dan pakaian hingga sang pemilik sibuk menatanya kembali, kelopak bunga sakura yang beterbangan dan hinggap di sekitar Ino, lalu sinar matahari sore yang menerpa seluruh tubuh hingga kulit tampak menguning dengan rambut seolah keemasan.

Semua bak déjà vu meski Gaara sangat yakin hal itu belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Hal yang membuat ia terhipnotis dan tanpa sadar ikut berjongkok di sisi Ino. Mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh wajah berhias butiran air itu.

"Eh?"

Ino sontak membuka mata. Menatap Gaara dengan sejuta ekspresi; bingung, heran, penasaran, terkejut dan juga _nervous_ mendapati pemuda itu hanya sejengkal di atasnya. Ekspresi yang menurut Ino wajar bila mengingat ia adalah seorang kunoichi dan bisa mati sejak tadi bila pemuda di atasnya shinobi musuh. Tapi gadis itu jelas tidak menemukan alasan logis mengapa jantungnya tiba-tiba memacu lebih cepat dengan aliran panas yang seolah menjalar ke sekujur tubuh dan bersemayam di area pipi.

Oke, lagi-lagi ralat! mungkin Ino tahu karena toh ia bukan lagi seorang genin berfikiran _innocent_, melainkan wanita 21 tahun dengan_ sex live_ yang… err, memang tidak bisa dibilang aktif, sih. Puas? Tapi Ino jelas tidak ingin berpikir kearah sana mengingat orang yang ia… ehem, _look like have a crush in the first sight really a stranger_.

"Umm… Gaa- Gaara?"

"Airmata," balas Gaara singkat seraya menarik tangannya menjauh. Sesaat memperlihatkan jempolnya yang basah sebelum kembali berdiri dan memalingkan wajah kearah lain. Tampak tidak nyaman.

"Oh? Umm,_ thanks_…" Ino ikut-ikutan salah tingkah. Terpaksa mengorbitkan mata ke segala arah sebagai pengalih perhatian. Si pecinta bunga itu berniat bangkit dari posisinya yang masih terlentang di jalanan Konoha. Namun terhenti begitu indra penglihatnya menatap langit.

Di atas sana, matahari bersinar lembut dengan korona kuning-orange-merah yang membaur indah. Menyapu biru langit hingga tampak keemasan.

Burung-burung yang beterbangan, semilir angin, gemerisik dahan yang bergoyang, guguran sakura, suara kehidupan di kejauhan. Semua ikut menyatu menjadi simfoni penenang jiwa hingga Ino tersenyum sendiri. Mengangkat sebelah tangan seolah menggapai langit.

"Baru tahu… ternyata Konoha seindah ini, ya?" gumamnya tanpa sadar, berhasil membuat Gaara kembali menatapnya heran. Meski begitu, sang Yamanaka tak acuh dan seolah di dunianya sendiri. Tetap terfokus pada pemandangan di atasnya dengan senyum yang tiba-tiba sinis. "Ck, sayang sekali… sebentar lagi kebodohan Naruto membuat aku menjadi warga Suna. Dan awas saja kalau hal itu terjadi, akan kubuat si Kazekage sendiri yang memakan semua persediaan ramennya di depan mata."

Ino terkekeh iblis, tampak puas dengan idenya yang berhasil menemukan hukuman paling laknat di seantero jagat kehidupan sang Uzumaki berganti Namikaze. Apalagi sampai bisa ikut mengerjai seorang Kazekage yang kalau beruntung akan eneg dan langsung muntah di tempat karena makanan penuh lemak itu.

"Awas kau, Naruto! Tunggu saja pembalasanku… dasar Rokudaime_ idiot_!" umpatnya berapi-api. Tidak sadar, seseorang yang masih berdiri di dekatnya mulai _sweatdrop_ di tempat dan langsung mundur selangkah dengan wajah datar yang tiba-tiba berekspresi; panik.

"Uh, mengomel seharian membuat aku lapar," ujarnya lagi. Kali ini bangkit dari tidurnya dan berdiri di samping Gaara dengan senyum manis sembari menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang agak kotor. bertingkah seolah ocehan murkanya yang tadi bukan apa-apa. "Ayo makan, aku yang traktir!"

Ino berbalik melangkah kearah ia datang, keluar dari area jalan masuk monumen pahlawan, namun berhenti setelah beberapa langkah begitu menyadari Gaara tidak menjejeri langkahnya.

Ino kemudian menoleh dan mendapati pemuda itu tetap berdiri di tempat, tampak berfikir keras dengan wajah yang terlalu serius hingga Ino memutar bola mata bosan. _Seriously, orang ini tidak punya ekspresi lain, ya?_ Batinnya seraya menghentak-hentakkan sebelah kaki tidak sabar. "_Well_?"

"Ah, aku harus menemui Hoka-"

"Pleaseeee... kalau kau sebegitu penting, nanti juga Naruto mencarimu sendiri. Lagipula, buat apa mengurusi orang itu?"

Ino langsung menarik tangan Gaara agar mengikuti langkahnya tanpa membiarkan pemuda itu melanjutkan protes. Dan sang pemuda yang dimaksud hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Sangat yakin_ inner_ gadis pirang di sampingnya sedang bersorak senang karena sekali lagi berhasil melakukan balas dendam _non direct_ pada sang Rokudaime.

_Rasakan bodoh! Tunggu saja sampai tua, orang ini akan kusandra sampai pagi,_ rasanya Gaara bisa mendengar_ inner_ Ino mengumpat dengan kikik ala nenek sihir.

"_So_," Ino kembali bersuara disela-sela perjalan mereka menyusuri jalan Konoha. "Kau shinobi juga, kan? Desa mana? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu di Konoha," tanyanya sambil lalu. Sedikit menyipitkan mata pada pengguna jalan lain yang entah karena apa tiba-tiba melirik kearah mereka dengan wajah takut-takut—atau malah respek?—hingga menundukkan wajah saat mereka lewat, tapi juga diiringi rona penasaran yang membuat para _civilian_ melirik berkali-kali sambil berbisik pada orang di sampingnya. Yang lebih aneh lagi, Ino bisa melihat beberapa gadis menunjuk kearah mereka dengan wajah merona merah dan kikik ganjen yang terdengar jelas. "Ada apa, sih? Mereka lihat apa?" Ino jadi keki. Bingung dengan tingkah warga di sekitarnya.

"Ah, mungkin mereka tidak terbiasa melihat shinobi," Gaara menjawab datar. Terdengar cuek meski dengan sebelah sudut bibir yang berkedut lucu saat melirik tangan Ino yang masih menggenggam erat lengan kiri pakaiannya. Sepertinya gadis pirang itu benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa ialah penyebab semua orang menatap mereka. Atau setidaknya, Ino salah satu penyebab orang menatap mereka selain Gaara sendiri.

"Eh, yang benar? Padahal biasanya tidak begini," balas Ino tidak puas.

Maklum, gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu sudah terbiasa melewati jalan yang ia lalui saat ini. Dan biasanya reaksi yang ia terima hanya senyum ramah, basa-basi ucapan selamat pagi atau anggukan kepala hormat. Bukan tatapan aneh seolah ia artis dadakan yang sedang memiliki _affair _dengan salah seorang petinggi desa. Tapi, toh gadis pirang itu memilih cuek. Merasa tidak punya waktu untuk bergosip mengingat keperawanannya sedang di ujung tanduk, _thank to_ Naruto.

Ino jadi bertanya-tanya, di antara ribuan gadis Konoha, kenapa Kazekage memilihnya sebagai calon ratu negeri pasir? Padahal mereka sama sekali tidak kenal.

Ino belum pernah sekalipun menjalankan misi di Suna hingga bisa mengenal Sabaku no Gaara secara personal atau bahkan sekedar melihat wajah pemuda itu dari dekat maupun jauh. Ia hanya mengingat samar penuturan Naruto beberapa hari lalu yang mengatakan sang Kazekage mengikuti ujian chunnin yang sama dengan _rocky twelve_.

Meski begitu, ia masih tetap tidak bisa mengingat wajah si mantan jinchuuriki Ichibi itu. Maklum, sepanjang Ino menggali memori otak, yang ia temui hanya sosok duabelas tahun dirinya dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap satu titik. Uchiha Sasuke. Dan hal itu jelas membuatnya frustasi.

"Argh, sial! Seandainya aku tahu keperawananku berakhir di tangan Kazekage, aku tidak akan membuang-buang waktu mengekori Sasuke mirip gadis tidak laku," ujarnya sebal sembari mengacak-acak rambut. Mengabaikan lirikan datar pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya dan puluhan mata penduduk lain yang tampak terkejut mendengar jeritan gadis itu. "_Well, whatever..._" ujarnya lagi, tiba-tiba santai. "Seperti aku tidak bisa menggagalkan rencana mereka saja. Iya, kan, Gaara? Dan kau akan membantu aku, kan?"

"Hm?"

"Great... kita akan menyusun rencana sambil makan," ujar Ino antusias. Kembali menarik lengan Gaara yang sempat ia lepas beberapa menit lalu. Membuat pemuda itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Ino tanpa protes. Sedikit bingung mendapati dirinya terjebak dalam masalah orang lain.

oOo

Tsuzuku

oOo

Ummm, Gaara terlalu OOC, ya? Please let me know... and gw fujoshi akut, btw, jadi kalau ada sesama fujoshi yang ngerasa gw alergi Gaa/Naru cz Ino komen, sorry... nggak ada maksud. I love yaoi *lol


End file.
